the music of the night
by madilove26
Summary: this is the story of the nightmare before christmas but with kurt and blaine as jack and sally.


'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun.

**Boys and girls of every age**

**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**

**Come with us and you will see**

**This, our town of Halloween**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**

**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**

**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**

**It's our town, everybody scream**

**In this town of Halloween**

**I am the one hiding under your bed**

**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**

**I am the one hiding under your stairs**

**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

**In this town, don't we love it now?**

**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**

**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**

**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll**

**Scream! This is Halloween**

**Red 'n' black, slimy green**

**Aren't you scared?**

**Well, that's just fine**

**Say it once, say it twice**

**Take the chance and roll the dice**

**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**

**Everybody scream, everybody scream**

**In our town of Halloween**

**I am the clown with the tear-away face**

**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**

**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**

**I am the wind blowing through your hair**

**I am the shadow on the moon at night**

**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**

**Halloween! Halloween!**

**Tender lumplings everywhere**

**Life's no fun without a good scare**

**That's our job, but we're not mean**

**In our town of Halloween**

**In this town**

**Don't we love it now?**

**Everyone's waiting for the next surprise**

**Skeleton Kurt might catch you in the back**

**And scream like a banshee**

**Make you jump out of your skin**

**This is Halloween, everybody scream**

**Won't ya please make way for a very special guy**

**Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch**

**Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**

**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween**

**In this town we call home**

**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**

**La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween**

Kurt smiled and was happy to see all his subjects so happy.

"It's over!" exclaimed Finn as he ran over to puck.

"We did it!" The two chest bumped.

"Wasn't it terrifying" Ask Sam to Tina and Mike.

"What a night!" The pair replied.

Will, who was the mayor, calmed the crowd. "Great Halloween everybody."

Kurt faked a smile for the crowed "I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone."

"No, thanks to you, Kurt Without your brilliant leadership –"

Kurt really did not want to listen to these people anymore.

"Not at all Mayor."

Mercedes came up to the king smiling "You're such a scream, Kurt."

Rachel and Brittany pushed there way up to him.

"You're a witches fondest dream Kurt."

Brittany pushed forward. "You make walls fall Kurt,"

Rachel looked appalled "Walls fall? You make the every mountains crack Kurt."

Hided behind a wall observing all this excitement from his hiding place was Blaine the rag doll. Suddenly he felt someone grab his arm. He looked to see his creator Artie.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Blaine."

Blaine struggled in the man's grip. "Let go!"

"Your not ready for so much excitement!" Artie advised

"Yes I am!" Blaine protested.

"You're coming with me!" Artie pulled the rag doll forward.

"No I'm not!" Blaine pulled a thread and his arm came off and he ran away from the scientist.

"Come back here you foolish oaf!" Artie called. Then the arm started to hit him on the head. "Ow!"

Kurt was slowly back away towards the gate of the town citizens in town.

Quinn was the one closest to him. "Ooo Kurt, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl."

Kurt kept baking up "Thank you, thank you, thank you, very much."

Then as a saving grace Will's voice was heard from speakers.

"Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet! Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening."

Kurt watched the crowed as they went over to gather around the stage.

"A frightening and honorable mention goes to the fabulous Dark Lagoon leeches "

Kurt took this has his chance and headed out the gate where a band was playing.

"Nice work, Bone Daddy." Said the sax player.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year and the year before that and the year before that. Kurt said in a heavy voice as he entered the graveyard. He tapped his leg and his ghost dog zero appeared happy to see him. He continued to walk as he began to sing.

**There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best**

**For my talents are renowned far and wide**

**When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night**

**I excel without ever even trying**

**With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms**

**I have seen grown men give out a shriek**

**With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan**

**I have swept the very bravest off their feet**

**Yet year after year, it's the same routine**

**And I grow so weary of the sound of screams**

**And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King**

**Have grown so tired of the same old thing**

**Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones**

**An emptiness began to grow**

**There's something out there, far from my home**

**A longing that I've never known**

**I'm the master of fright, and a demon of light**

**And I'll scare you right out of your pants**

**To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky**

**And I'm known throughout England and France**

**And since I am dead, I can take off my head**

**To recite Shakespearean quotations**

**No animal nor man can scream like I can**

**With the fury of my recitations**

**But who here would ever understand**

**That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin**

**Would tire of his crown, if they only understood**

**He'd give it all up if he only could**

**Oh, there's an empty place in my bones**

**That calls out for something unknown**

**The fame and praise come year after year**

**Does nothing for these empty tears**

**Kurt left the graveyard continuing to walk into the forest.**

Unknown to him a certain rag doll was sitting behind a grave watching.

"Kurt, I know how you feel."

Blaine saw some nightshade next to the grave and he knew he would need more, so he sat there and collected more on the herb.

* * *

author's notes/comments

And that is the end of chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always loved please tell me what you think. Everything belongs to the rightful owners.


End file.
